Chocolate Hearts and Dueling Spells
by Caryce Jade
Summary: working title Side story to 'Reassembly', and it helps to read it. The story of Dale and Remus' relationship. T for same-sex relationship. If that squicks you, skip it.
1. Chapter 1

**I **_**still**_** don't own this**

"Remus, this is Dale Latham. Dale, this is Remus Lupin." Severus introduced the two men to each other.

"A pleasure to meet you, Remus." Dale gave a shy smile to the other man.

"Likewise." He extended his hand and Dale shook it.

As soon as they touched, a current of something like electricity passed through them. Their eyes met, then they both blushed and separated.

"So...," Dale began, "how are you tied to my sister?"

"She's one of my best friend's girlfriend's best friend, and another's girlfriend."

"No one for you?" He looked around and noticed that they were alone in the room.

"No. I'm not really looking, too many people want to deal with the baggage I have."

"I'm not looking either. I'm looking for a man that cares about _me_, and that my brothers and sisters can at least tolerate."

"Man? So you're..." He left it hanging in the air.

"Gay? Yeah. Finally figured it out for sure when I was in my twenties. Just was never really turned on by women. Ev's straight as an arrow, he just isn't looking."

"I'm bi," Remus impulsively burst out. "Gender's less important to me than the heart of a person.

"That's the best way to be. The worst thing to do is get into a relationship just because it is expected of you, as opposed to any real feeling. So...do you like music?" _How lame of a line is that? No wonder I can't get a date, much less a..._

"Very much." _Come on, Remus, think of something to say._ "Do you play anything? I play piano and sing a bit."

"That's what I do. Maybe we can play together sometime." _Oops. Unintended double entendre there. Hope he doesn't catch it._

Remus smiled. _Bad pun, but cute. Cute? Remus, you are DEFINITELY attracted to him._ "Maybe. Do you like to duel?"

"Very much." _Maybe I've found someone to spar with._ "Maybe we can spar sometime."

"I would like that."

"Were you friends with my sister? I'm assuming that's why Severus brought you here while he went to go get Sirius, Everett, Harry, and his friends."

"I was. Sirius and Severus are both my friends, as were Lily and James, but I knew her best through Jade Cummings, Sirius' sometime girlfriend. I met her in the fall of 1978, Jade introducing us. She fit right in with our group of friends. The last time I talked to her was in early November of 1986. She flooed me to catch up and to ask me about a spell she had translated from the original runes. She was having trouble with the word order and wanted me to take a look at it."

"That is good to hear." _Merlin help me, I want to kiss him and I've only just met him._

It was at that point that Severus returned with Sirius, Everett, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own it, just like playing with it.**

AN: This chapter starts during the lessons at Grimmauld Place.

"...nine, ten. That should do it." Dale was leading his students through a dueling spell, making them repeat it correctly ten times.

He looked up, and noticed Remus looking at him. They both blushed and looked away.

"The next spell, Remus and I will demonstrate. I will demonstrate the spell itself, while Remus will demonstrate the proper deflection spell. Then I want each of you to do each spell ten times." The group groaned. "I _can_ make it twenty if you wish."

"Staratha!" Five wheels with multiple points flew towards Remus. At the last possible moment...

"Shuratha!" The wheels clattered harmlessly to the floor.

"This is a dangerous spell, obviously," Dale said. "You will end up in pieces if you wait too long. It's illegal in professional dueling, but this is war, and your enemy is not going to care about legality. Now hop to it."

"They're very enthusiastic," Remus said, standing beside Dale. _Merlin, the proximity is killing me._

"They are, for the most part. We're most of the way through this lesson. I only make them learn three new sets of spells a day. One well-done spell is worth a dozen shoddily done spells. At the beginning we review the previous day's spells, plus I test them on two random spells." _I'm babbling. Merlin, I hope he doesn't think I'm an idiot or something._ "Are you free to discuss with Ev and me those outlines tonight?"

"I am." _Tomorrow night's the full moon. Should I tell him that I'm a werewolf? I need to talk to Sev and Siri. I've never really done this before. I hope we don't go on too late. I'm always tired, achy, and nauseous right before the full moon and for about two days after._

"Remus? Are you all right?" _I hope he's not coming down with something. He looks as though he doesn't feel well._

"I'm all right. You were saying?" _I zoned out AGAIN! How embarrassing!_

"I was saying that you could come by right after dinner tonight. You look like you could use and early night." _And a back rub, a hot bath, a cup of tea...._

"I could." _The hell with it. I'll tell him. The rest of the house knows anyway, since Sev and Ev brewed the wolfsbane together._ "I need to let you in on something very important."

"All right. Just let me dismiss the class first." Remus nodded. "Very good class. Remember to pay attention to what your other senses are telling you, not just your eyes. Now on to your potions class." Everybody filed out. Dale then indicated to a chair. "Sit," he said, sitting down himself. "What did you need to tell me?"

"I don't know where to begin..."

"Simple and direct is often best."

Remus took a deep breath. "I'm a werewolf," he burst out. _I wouldn't blame you if you turned and ran._

Dale chuckled softly. "Is that all? I thought it would be something worse, the way you were talking. Are you on wolfsbane?"

"Yes." Though it took superhuman efffort to keep it down for the required two hours that it took for his body to absorb the active ingredients. He usually then threw up several times before he transformed, and it was like he had a bad flu for several days after.

"Does anyone care for you before and after? My brother Carl runs a wizarding low-income clinic, and he often admits lycans that have no one to care for them before and after. I volunteer there some. So do all of my siblings. Jim does something similar in both the wizarding and muggle worlds L.A., and Bruce sees patients regardless of their ability to pay in Boston."

_So he's compassionate, if he volunteers his time to help those in need._ "I usually ride it out alone. Sirius helps me when he can, and this is the first full moon since Sev got his memories back."

_I can offer, but it's up to him to take me up on it. It's not right for him to suffer alone._ "I can stay with you, if you want."

"Are you sure it won't be a problem?" _It will either make him stick around or scare him off._

"Shoot no, it won't be a problem." He reached out and laid both of his hands on Remus' shoulders. "I've been punched, kicked, thrown up on, bled on, et cetera, since I'm an emergency medic, the wizarding equivalent of a paramedic, back home. I've dealt with lycans not as up front, or as nice, as you are. I can handle seeing you at your worst. I just wonder if you can handle seeing me at my worst."

Remus gave a shy smile, feeling much lighter than he had in days.


End file.
